


I Hope You Think of Me

by August_ink



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts - KHUX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gula is Blaine, Oneshot, just wanted to play with emotions, little drabble, pity party :))), yeahh ok so i made an au and i love the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_ink/pseuds/August_ink
Summary: A kind of what-if scenario where Gula is Blaine and the kind of guilt he deals with after the war.
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Foretellers & Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Gula & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Gula & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Hope You Think of Me

The barren landscape laid in front of Gula; rocky and dry. The bitter wind blew dust about in thick clouds obscuring the horizon. He was sent to this graveyard to find the other union leaders. Ava had given him this task. Lady Ava. Who had died here, on this ground. 

_ She's gone. Dead. Forever. _

Something weld up inside him; was it anger? This wasn't supposed to happen. Shouldn't have happened.

_ They are all gone now. No, not just Ava, stupid. All of them. Almost every living person. This isn't even reality you're standing in. _

_ You did this.  _

He looked down at the rulebook in his hands, the Book of Prophecies under it with The Master's list. The familiar messy writing scrawled out on it. Ava had given it to him. Why him he didn't know. Why him. Of all of them surely he deserved to survive the least. This was all his fault, wasn't it? 

A weight pulled on him, heavy with the guilt of all those innocent lives. Lives he was supposed to save. And had failed.

_ The Master gave me this task. And I- I blew it...Why did he trust me with this. No one should trust me.  _

It was all so horrible he didn't even know what to do with himself. He was a mess. His emotions plagued him and no matter what he tried, they followed him wherever he went. Fogging his mind and muddling his thinking. It was pathetic and disgusted him. How could he have messed up so bad; a complete failure.

And yet, here he was still alive. Fate was unfair and cruel. What did any of those innocent do? Why did they deserve such a horrible death?

Why did Ava? With her gentle smile and caring heart. Yes, she was stupid sometimes, but her heart was in the right place; always with the light. She was like light herself. And now she's gone. How could the light have been saved if Ava wasn't with them? 

He remembered the last time he saw her, when he told her his plan. How desperate he became. Had he really grabbed her hands? When she turned him down, did she really mean it? He  _ needed _ her, had nowhere to turn, and she pushed him away. Gently; just like Ava always was. It had hurt. More than anything he could recall. He couldn't take it, and that's why he left. 

And now it was all over. There was no point to anything left. She wasn't here. None of them were. The world was dead and the traitor was alive. Everything was wrong, and yet exactly as The Book said. Why would The Master leave them like this? Why would he let time run by and kill all those innocent? And then leave him alive. 

Like numb clockwork he had come here, to the datascape with the Dandelions. But he far from deserved. Why, of all things, did she choose him? Of all the last stupid choices she could have made it needed to be this? Could any man live with this guilt? 

There was such a mix of emotions running through him, and he had no idea what to do with them other than to deny them from being expressed. He had no other way to rid them then to fuel the fire of self-hate in his stomach. The bitter pang of anger; anger that he could do nothing with. 

Where were The Foretellers now? All dead, but him. And The Master? Dead, gone, nowhere. And Luxu? Luxu… When was the last time he had even seen him? It felt like so long ago when he disappeared. Straight off the face of the worlds, all of them, the universe. Without warning. Without even a goodbye. 

He hadn't realized he cared that much. But when it hit him that he'd probably never see him again--Luxu his stupid annoying brother--that wave of sorrow hit his fire of anger and it all went out. He was just empty. Empty of thought or drive, of purpose or meaning.

How could anything go on, when they were all gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk about the title, I just needed a name and I was listening to that song.   
> Gula is so silly, pity party time with a moody cat :/


End file.
